


Keep Me Warm

by Fanty_Writes



Series: Birb and Oak [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guess what they do in said fort, I'm terrible at tagging ignore me, M/M, Oisuga Week 2017, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: Suga frowned, damn Oikawa. The man was practically a human heater. Suga looked him up and down, thinking of how warm Oikawa’s skin would feel under his touch. He inched his foot towards the other cautiously, making sure he wouldn’t notice. Stealthily, he slipped under Oikawa’s shirt and pressed his cold toes to warm skin, sighing in contentment at how much relief the brief touch brought.A loud yelp escaped Oikawa as he jumped from his seat, magazine dropping to the floor. “Kou-chan, you’re freezing!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Oisuga Week 2017 Day 3 Prompt Domestic
> 
> This was supposed to be complete fluff but my hand slipped and it turned into smut . . . at least i was able to keep some fluff *shrugs*
> 
> Thank you to [crackpairingprincess](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com/) for betaing
> 
> I also stuck this in the birb and oak series. Just take this as a random installment that takes place some time in their college years when they start living together.

The sound of rain hitting the windows filled the room. Suga sat on the couch, snuggled under a few layers of blankets, trying his best to escape the chilling air. He wiggled his toes, pouting when he could hardly feel them. His gaze drifted over to his boyfriend who was sitting peacefully in sweats and a t-shirt while reading one of his astronomy magazines, indifferent to the chilly air of the room.

Suga frowned, damn Oikawa. The man was practically a human heater. Suga looked him up and down, thinking of how warm Oikawa’s skin would feel under his touch. He inched his foot towards the other cautiously, making sure he wouldn’t notice. Stealthily, he slipped under Oikawa’s shirt and pressed his cold toes to warm skin, sighing in contentment at how much relief the brief touch brought.

A loud yelp escaped Oikawa as he jumped from his seat, magazine dropping to the floor. “Kou-chan, you’re freezing!”

Suga smiled in bliss from under the blanket. “And you’re so warm.”

He tried sneaking under his shirt again but Oikawa was quick to swat his foot away. “Kou-chan, no!”

Suga pouts, trying again. “Kou-chan, yes.”

Oikawa continued swatting him away, shrieking all the while. “Seriously, your feet are too cold. How are you still freezing with five blankets!”

Suga was quick to retort by tossing a pillow at Oikawa. “Well, how are you so warm when it’s freezing? Now stop being a baby, Tooru, and share the warmth!”

Oikawa squealed and used the pillow to shield himself from Suga. He found an opening quickly, tossing the pillow he had been resting on at his boyfriend's face.

The pillow fell to reveal a frown on Suga's pretty face.  He spoke slowly “It’s on, Tooru.”

Oikawa quickly ducked as a pillow came flying towards his head. “You started this, Kou-chan! You and your impossibly cold feet!”

Suga caught the pillow that was flung at him, “If only you weren’t so stingy!”

Oikawa took advantage of the fact that his boyfriend’s still tangled up under his blankets and takes the opportunity to crawl over to him and straddle his waist before he could grab another pillow. Suga looked up at the other’s wide smirk, eyes trailing down to the pillow in his hand.

“T-Tooru?”

Oikawa looked down at him and lifted the pillow above his head. “Say your prayers, Kou-chan.”

Suga quickly used his arm to shield himself from Oikawa’s attacks, laughing from underneath him. He grabbed onto the pillow, keeping Oikawa from taking it back. The taller boy changed his tactic and used his body weight to push down. Suga pushed back with as much of his strength he could muster, but he could feel the pillow inching closer and closer.

Suga laughed breathlessly. “Ok, Ok! I give, I’m sorry!”

He felt the weight come off of him as Oikawa tosses the pillow behind them and brings him into a slow kiss, their lips gliding perfectly against each other.

Oikawa lied on his chest as Suga reached to the back of his head to play with the brown fluffs of hair, already melting into the couch with content.

Oikawa hummed, “That’s much better. Next time tell me you feel cold and I can warm you up.”

Suga giggled and leaned in to kiss him. “And how would you plan to do that?”

Oikawa grinned as an idea flashed through his head. He lifted off of Suga. “Wait here for a bit.”

Suga watched from his spot curiously as Oikawa left and came back from the kitchen with two chairs. Oikawa made his way back to him and tugged on the blankets. Suga quickly pulled them back, scrunching his face.

Oikawa chuckled and gave him a reassuring smile. “Just trust me, you won’t be cold for long.”

Suga looked between the blankets and his boyfriend before finally letting go and bringing his knees to his chest. He could already feel the cold air surround him. Oikawa took the blankets and kissed him on the cheek before tossing the blankets to the floor and leaving to their shared room. He came back a few moments later, dragging in more blankets and pillows. Suga smiled to himself as Oikawa began arranging the pillows and blankets into a small fort. He crawled in and after a few second beckoned Suga over as well. Suga laughed into his hand and followed Oikawa’s invitation to the small fort. He leaned down at the entrance to find Oikawa waiting for him with a wide smile.

“So Kou-chan, what do you think?”

Suga hummed, crawling in and quickly snuggling under Oikawa’s arm. “Warm.”

Oikawa chuckled as he nudged Suga lightly, asking for a kiss. Suga turned his head, meeting the taller boy’s lips with a smile.

The kiss started slow, both of them relishing in how close they were to each other. Suga suddenly felt Oikawa’s hand at his waist, urging him to lie on his back. He wrapped his arm around the taller boy, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He could feel Oikawa’s warm hands slide under his shirt, bringing it up to his neck.

Suga moaned against his lips, pulling away. “Is this what you meant by warming me up?”

Oikawa looked down at him through half-lidded eyes and hummed. “Any objections?”

Suga lifted his arms in response, allowing Oikawa to strip him of his shirt. The brunet leaned back to discard his own shirt before returning to kiss along Suga’s jaw. Suga hummed as Oikawa’s wonderfully warm body pushed against his. He thrusted up experimentally, moaning when he felt Oikawa’s erection forming through their sweats. They moved together with increasing urgency until Oikawa growled low in his throat and reached for Suga's pants.

He looped his long fingers around Suga’s waistband, dragging the pants down over his boyfriend's knees.

Suga eagerly kicked them off, in turn reaching over to rid Oikawa of his own.

Oikawa chuckled as he nipped at Suga’s pulse point. “So eager, Koushi. Still cold?”

Suga whined impatiently and tangled his hands in Oikawa’s hair. “I-I’m getting warmer, just don’t stop.”

Oikawa hummed, slipping his hand into Suga’s underwear and grabbing his half-hard erection. “I can tell your skin doesn’t feel as cold as it did earlier.”

The shorter boy gasped and bucked up into the warm grip. “T-Tooru.”

Oikawa leaned down to his ear as he stroked him to full hardness. “Yes, Koushi?”

Suga’s grip on Oikawa’s hair tightened. “S-stop, I’ll cum too soon. I want your dick inside me.”

Oikawa groaned into his shoulder, but obeyed and released his length. “Kou-chan!”

Suga let out a breathless laugh and patted his boyfriend's head. “I thought you were going to keep me warm, Tooru.”

Oikawa quickly recovered, taking out the lube he brought with him when he fetched the blankets. It really is a good thing he always planned ahead.

He squeezed the liquid onto his fingers, reaching down to Suga’s entrance.

Oikawa smiled at his boyfriend as he teased the puckered hole. “Don’t worry I’ll do that and so much more. I'll make you feel so good, Koushi.”

He inserted his first finger slowly, enjoying the moan that slipped from the back of Suga’s throat. He gave him a minute to adjust to the intrusion before moving. It didn’t take long before the next finger slides in next to the first, causing Suga to arch off the floor and forcing his hands to grasp onto the sheets beneath him. Moans filled the small space as Oikawa worked him open.  The brunet curled his fingers just right to hit the sweet spot deep inside.

Suga arched off the floor, moaning loudly. “Tooru, put it in.”

Oikawa lifted away. He took his time watching how the blush spread over Suga’s face and chest, reveled in the fact that it was all for him. He smirked down at him, lowering his voice as he curled his fingers again.

“Are you sure you can take me, Koushi? Can you take my big fat cock?”

Suga whined from underneath him. “Yes! Please, I need you inside me now, Tooru.”

Oikawa quickly rid himself of his boxers, wasting no time squirting the lube onto his cock, stroking himself a few times before he lined up with Suga’s entrance. He pressed the tip against the loosened hole and slowly pushed into the tight heat of his boyfriend.

Suga moaned unabashedly, wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s waist as his dick spread him wider. Oikawa grunts became moans as he rolled his hips into Suga’s ass.

“You’re so tight, Koushi. You feel so good squeezing around my cock.”

Suga mewled, pressing their bodies closer together. He wanted to feel more. Oikawa moved all at once, setting a fast pace and quickly finding Suga’s prostate. The smaller man threw his head back as he moved his hips, just trying to match Oikawa’s frantic rhythm, chasing his release.

“Tooru, I’m close.”

Oikawa kisses the back of Suga’s ear as he whispers hoarsely. “Come for me, Koushi.”

Suga’s vision turned white as he came, spilling on both their stomachs. Oikawa soon followed as he felt Suga tighten around him, watched the beauty under him cum from his cock. He spilled into the other with a low groan, continuing his thrusts as he milked himself dry. Oikawa looked down at Suga’s panting figure and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“Did that help, Koushi?”

Suga nodded. He was still trying to catch his breath. “Y-yeah.”

Oikawa pulled out and rolled them onto their sides, pulling Suga into his chest. The smaller boy wasted no time in snuggling up to the warmth of the other’s body. Oikawa reached for the blanket and covered both of them snugly, though he made sure Suga was completely wrapped. The sound of the rain against the window filled the room once more as the two enjoyed each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ me: don't turn this into smut  
> Me @ me 5 hours later: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!!!!!!!
> 
> So yeah what was supposed to be pillow fights and cuddles in a pillow fort turned into pillow fights and sex in a pillow fort . . . i . . . have no excuse . . .
> 
> And side note for those of you reading "Mine Can Do Better" I promise it is slowly getting done. Writing, especially writing smut is still very new to me and I'm still learning and figuring it out *blush* I will do my best to get it posted before I go back to school.
> 
> Any ways. Thank you for reading and like always kudos are appreciated. Comment and tell me what you think ^_^
> 
> tumblr: [fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
